A Little Like Normal
by pnfpixie
Summary: Gravity FallsxLand of Stories Set before the third book of LoS. OOC most likely. Also screw canon. The relax the family from the stress, Bob takes the family on a trip to the Pacific Ocean. To find direction they stop at a shack in a small town. Here Connor meets a couple of kids, Dipper and Mabel, and sure enough chaos happens. Honestly a better summary inside.


A Little Like Normal

(A Gravity Falls and Land of Stories crossover {sue me})

Summery: Set before A Grimm Warning...I guess. Conner goes on a family trip with his mom and Bob to Oregon. While there they stop at a small town named Gravity Falls. Here he meets another set of twins named Dipper and Mabel (gasp! No way!). Stupid one-shot(?) that I had to get off my mind.

Conner stared out the car door. It was boring in the back seat with no one to drive insane. He sighed desperately wanting Alex, but she was in the Fairytale world with their grandmother. He wished they had brought the mirror with them, but his mother said no and he was certain he wouldn't have been able to hide it.

Bob thought the best thing for Conner was to get his mind off of the Fairytale Land. He figured that the whole family would enjoy a little trip. After everything that had happened the last school year and the twins being separated he decided that the family would go on a trip to Oregon. After all, the Pacific Ocean was quite a view, especially in the summer.

"Conner?" Conner's mother asked as she looked back to check on her son. Her eyes could show that she was slightly worried about Conner.

Conner smiled and waved. "Hi mom," he said. He looked around. "So, where exactly are we? I know for sure we're in Oregon because we arrived in Oregon yesterday and I'm pretty certain Oregon is the last state before the ocean if we keep going straight..."

His mom smiled at him. "We're coming up on this small town named Gravity Falls. According to this map there's not a single town around it for a while and we'd be pretty much in the middle of no where if we drove on until night. We'll check in a hotel and the night" she said.

Conner nodded his head. "Okay," he said. He really wanted to find kids his age or so to hang out with, maybe he'd find some around here while his parents check into the hotel. He looked out the car's window when they drove under a bridge.

"Bob, this sign says there's a store up that road. Let's go see if it has a map...or at least someone who can tell us where the closest hotel is," Conner's mother said.

Bob turned and went the road that lead to a supposed store. They soon pulled into a parking lot to a building called the Mystery hack. Conner looked at the giant "S" that appeared to have fallen off the building. He decided to assume that that building's real name was the Mystery Shack. There was a random goat wandering around the yard. The car pulled into a parking space and Bob turned the car off. "Come on, let's go inside."

Mabel peeked out the door. "Grunkle Stan we have customers!" She exclaimed. She had on a red sweater with a panda on it along with a black skirt.

Grunkle Stan looked up and flipped down his eye patch. "Thanks Mabel," he said. He looked into the next room. "Dipper! Come get ready to help Wendy work at the cash register! We've got people to get money off of!"

Dipper moaned as he walked. He wasn't a huge fan of how his great uncle worked, but he had gotten used to it by now. He looked towards the door as three people came in. Two adults and a boy around Dipper and Mabel's age.

"Okay Conner, you can look around while we ask for directions," the woman said.

"Okay mom," the boy said. He walked over to where some shirts were hung up.

Mabel rushed over to Dipper. "Oh my gosh! Do you see that boy? He's cute! His blond hair...his blue eyes. The way he shuffles when he walks. His accent!" She was getting giddier and giddier by the second.

Dipper sighed. "You heard his parents, he's just here to-" but his sentence was cut short by Mabel dashing off towards the stranger. He sighed and decided to follow her.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Mabel asked the boy.

The boy turned to look at her. He hadn't seen her when he walked in. "Uh? Do you work here?" He asked.

Mabel smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Mabel Pines and that boy who's coming towards us is my twin brother Dipper! Our great uncle Stan owns the Mystery Shack and we're spending the summer with him," she said.

The boy smiled slightly and shook her hand. "Conner Bailey," he said simply. He let go and looked back at Dipper. "It's nice to meet you two as I look around," he added.

Dipper looked at him. "Nice to meet you too," he said. He rolled his eyes at Mabel who was trying to hold in a squeal of delight that a boy she was fawning over was actually paying honest attention to her.

Conner looked at Dipper and then back at Mabel. "Woah, you two really are twins. It's pretty cool meeting another set of twins," he said in amusement.

"Another?" Dipper asked. Mabel had tilted her head in curiosity.

Conner sighed knowing where he had gone wrong. "Uh, yeah. I also have a twin, however she's staying with our grandmother in Vermont..." he said, "Her name is Alex."

Dipper nodded his head. Something about Conner seemed mysterious. Almost as mysterious as some of the stuff around Gravity Falls. "That's cool. So where are you visiting from?"

"New York," Conner replied simply as if there was nothing too it.

Mabel's eyes widened and a smile crept across her face. "No way! Is it awesome! I've heard cool tings about it! Have you ever been to a Broadway show! I think that would be cool!"

Dipper sighed as he shushed Mabel up. "I'm sorry about her. So what are you doing here in Gravity Falls?"

Conner laughed. "We're going on a family trip and we're looking for a hotel to stay in," he responded. He looked up at where his mother and Bob were talking to who was most likely these two's great uncle.

"Without your sister?" Mabel asked. "That's not all that nice..."

Conner rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you see. She's staying with our grandma because she didn't want to come to Oregon with us so we let her have the choice of going to Vermont or Oregon," he said with a faint laugh at the end.

Dipper didn't believe him, but went with it anyways. He sighed just wanting to get out of this conversation. He had never had a real conversation with a customer before and it was kind of weird. "Well, I'm going out exploring Mabel, you can stay here with Conner if you'd like," he said.

Conner's eyes widened. "Exploring? You mean these woods around here? Sounds like fun!" He said.

Mabel's eyes widened. "Can we take him with us! Please!" She said.

Dipper frowned. "Uh, Mabel, maybe his parents want him here where they can see him and know where he is..." he said implying that he didn't think it was a good idea.

Mabel frowned. "But Dipper!"

Conner smirked slightly. "Man, if only I could stretch my legs. Being cooped up in a car ALL DAY LONG is really annoying..." he said. He knew he could play this up and get his parents into letting him go also.

Dipper sighed and facepalmed. "Fine if his parents let him go..." he said.

Mabel and Conner both smiled at the same time. "ALRIGHT!"

Conner rushed to his mom and Bob. "Hey mom, Bob, can I go take a simple walk outside. My legs hurt from being in the car all day..." he asked.

The two adults looked at each other. "Are you sure? You might get lost..." Bob asked.

"Or find something..." his mom said with a stern look.

Conner motioned to Dipper and Mabel. "They'll be with me. I highly doubt I'll get lost. Please!" He asked

His mother sighed. "Fine, just don't go too far and be back in a half hour or so, this will be a while..." she said. She motioned to Stan.

Conner nodded his head. "Yes mom," he said. He rushed to Dipper and Mabel. "So where are we going?" He asked as they left the building. They walked towards the woods, past a golf cart with a shovel in the seat. Conner looked around in aw. The trees were really tall and bright. Not nearly as bright as the Fairy Tale world, but the brightest he'd seen on Earth.

Dipper shrugged. "We just tend to follow some of the paths," he said simply. He was worried that something would happen around this kid and he'd be traumatized for life.

Mabel smiled. "And then we get chased by monsters!" She said cheerfully.

Conner laughed softly. There was no way that was possible. "Monster?" He asked in disbelief.

Dipper moaned. "Mabel..." he said. He looked at Conner. "Ignore her, she's just a little on the crazy side..." he said.

Mabel snapped. "No way! I OWN the crazy side Dipper! Respect my rank," she said.

Dipper rolled his eyes as Conner laughed. Suddenly there was a sound that was similar to a twig breaking. The three kids looked down at their feet and there were no twigs near them.

"What was that?" Conner asked.

Dipper looked around trying to play the ignorant card. "An animal most likely. We're in a forest," he said simply. He looked up to see Conner walking towards the sound followed by Mabel. "Guys," he whispered harshly, "If it's an animal then we shouldn't bug it!"

Conner looked back. "You said if , so it might not be an animal and I want to know what it is!" He whispered back. He crept a bit closer to the sound. He came to a bush and crouched behind it. Mabel crouched next to him. Dipper sighed and went to join them. Conner peaked through the bush. Standing behind the bush was a troll.

"Is that a troll?" He asked.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened. "I-I think so," Dipper barely managed to say. He grabbed Mabel's wrist and took a step backwards.

Conner sighed. "I thought I was done with my troll days..." he muttered.

Dipper looked at him. "What did you say?" He asked a little too loud. The troll looked up towards them and quickly spotted them. The three kids let out a small yell and they quickly turned as the troll charged towards them ready to attack.

They ran quickly towards the shack. Dipper had hold of Mabel and was leading, then was Mabel trying to keep up with how fast Dipper was running, and lastly only by a step was Conner, who seemed to be having the time of his life, besides the fact that it was a troll who was chasing them reminding him of a certain someone he didn't want on his mind. Soon they arrived to the edge of the woods and the clearing for the Mystery Shack.

Dipper turned to Conner. "What do you mean you thought your troll days were over and why do you look like this hasn't been the first time you have been chased by trolls?" He asked

Conner frowned slightly. "I meant by troll days that I used to look like that...you know in a pre-teen boy hygiene kind of way. Also, I used to be on the track team!" All of it was a lie...except for maybe the hygiene part.

Dipper looked at Conner. "You expect me to believe that? You didn't act surprised to learn that these woods are filled with creatures that are believed to be mythical and fake. You seemed to act like you see this on a regular basis!"

Mabel turned to Dipper. "Dipper, maybe he just doesn't react to things like a regular person. Perhaps he shows shock in a completely different way! Or perhaps he was so shocked he didn't know how to react," she said.

Conner sighed and knew that it would be easier if he just admitted the truth. "Look, Mabel, Dipper's right. I've been hiding something from you guys and I know it's going to sound odd...and you might think it's an even bigger lie. I've seen a troll before, and goblins, and fairies and witches. I've been to the land of stories. I've been to the land that the fairytales happen in. You know like Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. I might even be part fairy myself, since I am the grandson of the Fairy Godmother you always hear about and I'm best friends with Mother Goose..." he admitted.

Dipper and Mabel just stood there taking it all in. After a couple minute Mabel's eyes lit up. "So you've met Cinderella! What about Sleeping Beauty! Have you met Snow White? Oh wow! This is so cool!"

She seemed to flit around Conner a little bit more. "Are all fairies tiny? Oh Oh! Did you meet Goldilocks!"

Conner tried hard not to laugh. "I've met all the ones you've mentioned. Cinderella now has a child, Sleeping Beauty is trying to help her kingdom recover, Snow White is now in charge of a kingdom, fairies come in all shapes, sizes, and color, and Goldilocks is a completely awesome thief who knows how to kick butt."

Dipper shook his head. "So you're serious about going to the Fairytale world? Let me guess your twin's not really in Vermont," he said.

Conner smirked and folded his arms. "Nope! She's training with my grandmother to become the next Fairy Godmother," he said simply.

Dipper took a deep breath unsure to believe this crazy teen or not. "Alrighty then..." he said.

Mabel's eyes grew wide. "How about Red Riding Hood!" She asked.

Conner smiled. "She owns her own kingdom and she's best friends with the frog prince," he said.

Mabel let out a tiny little squeal as she seemed to prance in place. "This is so cool! All these stories I thought were just stories and they're real! Oh my life is complete!" She couldn't help but giggle and make weird sounds of joy.

Dipper sighed. "Well, let's get back..." he said. He grabbed Mabel's wrist and pulled her along. He looked back at Conner. "There's not a way for Mabel to get there is there? I really don't want her to go exploring places that could get her into a lot of trouble..." he said.

Conner looked down sadly. "No, my grandmother closed the portal permanently during the school year. She closed it right after Alex and I defeated Ezmia...er..Maleficent," he said.

Mabel's eyes widened. "Wait! That means you and your sister can't ever see each other again? That's sad!"

Dipper had another question on his mind. "Wait...you fought the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty?"

Conner cracked a smiled at both of them. "Yes and yes. She's not as green and she doesn't haven't horns like she does in the movie however," he said. He opened his mouth to talk a little bit more about the differences but Mabel cut him off.

"You're never going to see your sister again," she said sternly, "And you're not upset about this? I don't know what I'd do without Dipper by my side! Most likely die of boredom! Who are you suppose to do fun stuff with now? Who's going to be there when you need help?"

Conner looked down and rubbed his upper arm. "Well, I do see her every now and then, but through a magic mirror. Kind of like Skype...but I guess it's not like what we used to have or what you two have now..." he said.

Mabel frowned and quickly went to hug him. Dipper tried to stop her, but Mabel stopped him. "Dipper, no one should be separated from their twin like this! The only worst way is if one of them was actually dead! When we grow older we'd still be able to see each other with a plane ticket at the most but Conner can't even hug her anymore! He gets a hug!" She quickly hugged Conner before either of the boys could argue, although neither of them planned to. She quickly let go. "Please don't get too upset. I have a feeling this might not last forever. She is going to be the next Fairy Godmother right? She might open the portal back up when you both are older!"

Conner smiled softly at Mabel. "Thanks," he said. He looked up as his mother walked out onto the front of the store.

"CONNER!" She shouted.

Conner smiled and waved. "OVER HERE MOM!" He exclaimed.

His mother turned and smiled. She quickly walked over. "Hello," she said to Mabel and Dipper.

"Good Evening," Mabel said. Dipper simply waved.

Conner's mother waved to Dipper. "Thanks for befriending and keeping Conner company while we figured out where the hotel was in this nice town of yours," she said.

Mabel smiled. "It was no problem! He's a cool person!" She looked back at Conner with a very cheerful look on her face.

Dipper nodded. "He's pretty smart too," he said.

Bob walked over. "Are these the two that Stan kept telling us about?" He asked. "Dipper and Mabel?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads. "Yep, that would be us," Mabel said. "He was telling you about us?" Dipper asked.

Conner's mom nodded. "I told him about how my daughter Alex was Conner's twin and about how I was always worried about her since I haven't been able to get a hold of her this entire trip," she said.

Bob jumped in. "Then he started talking about how adventurous you two were and I knew Conner would be having fun with you two while we were figuring things out," he said.

Mabel and Dipper looked back at Conner. "He's quite adventurous too," Dipper said. "And very creative," Mabel said with a huge smile.

Conner's mom and Bob looked at Conner with raised eyebrows. Conner shrugged with a faint smirk on his face. Conner's mom sighed and Bob smiled. His mom finally spoke up. "Well, let's go get checked into the hotel and get some sleep. Tell your friends bye Conner," she said.

Mabel and Dipper turned to Conner. Conner smiled softly. "Thanks for taking me on that crazy adventure. I guess I should say bye," he said.

Mabel frowned. "I guess it is..." she said sadly.

Conner smiled. "Hey, don't worry. I won't forget you two. You're so bright and crazy there's no way that could ever happen and Dipper here was one the most fun people to make slightly confused. He's also super smart! Reminds me kind of like Alex," he said.

Dipper laughed. "We won't forget you! Believe me, Mabel will be reading the Grimm Fairytales story book we have for the next month!"

Conner smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment!" He looked up as his mom called him again. "Well, I gotta go! Bye!" He said. He quickly took off towards his car. He looked back one more time to see them waving to him. He quickly waved back. He took a deep breath. He knew he had at least a tiny bit of magic in him. He quickly flicked his wrist and a simple flower grew by Mabel's feet. He got into the car. The car pulled out of the parking space and soon left.

Conner looked out the door. The Pines Twins had been the first kids his age that he truly felt like he could be himself. He sighed softly. The way Mabel had tried to cheer him up and the way Dipper seemed to be protective about his sister and any of her friends, Conner included. The more he thought about them the more he missed them...and Alex.

His mother looked back and checked on him. "You told them didn't you..." she said.

Conner looked up. "What?" He asked absentmindedly.

"You told them about the truth..."

Conner looked down. "They know magic exists. We spotted a troll in the woods and well..." he said softly.

His mother smiled and reached to ruffle his hair. "They took it better than most people would. Just remember that you can't tell it to most normal people because a lot of them will not believe you and think you're crazy..." she said.

Conner nodded his head. "Yeah, I know..." he sighed.

Soon they pulled up to the hotel they were staying in.

Mabel laid on her bed. The Grimm Fairytales book they owned was spread open to the story of Snow White. "Dipper, do you think Conner's going to see Alex again?" She asked.

Dipper looked over at her. "This is the longest time you've ever thought about a boy without seeing him besides Mermando. Why is Conner nagging at you?"

Mabel frowned. "Answer the question. Do you think Conner's going to see his twin again?"

Dipper sighed. "I have no clue, you heard him. The Portal was closed permanently. However you had a point, when Alex becomes the Fairy Godmother she could reopen it," he said.

Mabel played with her hair. "Dipper..." she said.

Dipper smiled faintly. He enjoyed conversations sort of like this with his sister. He liked helping her with the things that were nagging at her. "Yes Mabel?"

"What if we were in their situation? What if we were separated dimensions apart?" Mabel asked.

Dipper had never thought about it. What would they do if they were dimensions apart with no way to communicate with each other besides an enchanted mirror? "Well...I don't know. Let's just say I'm glad we're together and I never want us to be so far apart that we can't just buy a plane ticket..." he responded.

Mabel smiled. "Love you Dipper..." she muttered. She yawned slightly, it was getting late. She rolled off the bed. "I'm going to get ready for bed..." she muttered as she picked up her night gown from the edge of her bed.

Dipper watched her head downstairs to the bathroom. "Love ya too sis," he muttered. He walked over to her bed and picked up the Grimm Fairytales book and walked back to his bed. He flopped onto his bed and started reading.


End file.
